merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Morganaforever/The final scene of Arthur and Morgana + MESSAGE FROM CHRIS!
So, in a recent interview with Katie McGrath, she was interviewed about the finale of Merlin. In my opinion, one of the most important scenes, along with the final scene of Merlin and Arthur and final scene of Merlin and Morgana, is the final scene between Morgana and Arthur! Here is what Katie said in the interview: Interviewer: What was it like reading the final script and filming your final episodes? Katie: Oh, harrowing and horrible! For the last two weeks, it was the last of everything - it was the last time I'd be in a certain location, it was the last time I'd be doing a scene with Bradley James... so every day you were saying goodbye to something. So, it looks like after the "is this what you wanted Morgana" there is a final Arthur/Morgana scene, and they do have a chance to have their confrontation as well. Which means, Merlin does not kill Morgana in that scene. Most of you guys probably want her dead because of her evilness and what she's done(I am opposed to that, but it will be a topic of another blog post I plan to do) but I kind of think things won't go this way. I think the writers will stay true to the fact that she will guide Arthur to Avalon the Isle of the Blessed to heal him. What do you think about the final scene of Arthur and Morgana? What will it involve? Oh, on an extra note, Katie was VERY positive and said that ALL our questions will be answered in the final episode!!! Could the producers be THAT brilliant? ON A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT NOTE... Two days ago I had my Merlin Wiki Birthday!!! It has been a year and 2 days since I've been there. It has been a wonderful experience and I recommend EVERYONE to join the wiki! Don't be shy, guys! Everyone wants to meet you and talk to you, as much as you want to meet new people with the same interests as you! Who knows, you may even build very strong friendships from just a wiki :D Even when disagreeing, arguing, throwing knives telepathetically at the other users(jokes, jokes!) it is just fun to freely discuss things about your show! Meanwhile,you contribute to create the best fanbase for it and also learn some things about how important values like teamwork are! It has been a wonderful experience. Sadly, the show ends, and the wiki will probably not attract any new users anymore. Still, I would like to say a big THANK YOU to Wikia, the Merlin Wiki in particular, and all the users of it in more particular. Some reactions from our favorite characters... Morgana Pendragon.jpg|"OMG tell me this is not true!" Merlin-1.jpg|"I hate those producers for breaking us apart..." Vlcsnap-2012-11-14-23h37m19s93.png|"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO US???" Merlin237.png|"I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't cry..." Arthur Vervededa.jpg|"I'm crying aren't I?" And, that's the end of my wiki birthday comment that no one cares about :D I am looking forward to your comments, my awesome Merlinian buddies! See ya around! Category:Blog posts